Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant wiki about dinosaurs that anyone can edit!! (Well, we think it's brilliant). If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community contact a Founder, (or a bureaucrat if the founders are too busy, which is likely). Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account today by clicking the "Create Account" box in the top right hand corner of the screen. We all hope that you have a long and enjoyable stay on this wiki, and stack up lots of edits. Happy editing!! Notice to users of rank sysop and up We will be sending out test vandals to keep you on your toes and prepare you for when real vandals arrive. When you find a page that has been vandalised by a test vandal, it will say TestVandal(number) complete. Rollback the edit using your rollback tool (click on history, then rollback to do this), then use to block the test vandal. Do NOT automatically block the last IP address used (there is a check box), as it will block the Founders' main editing address, and then you're in deep trouble, because we Founders are not always in the best of moods (see the bottom of the main page to see what happens when we are in a bad mood). Rollbacks, please just rollback the edit and then contact a sysop/bureaucrat (link underneath the search bar) to tell a sysop or a bureaucrat. Dino News This section is for any interesting news you may have about dinosaurs, for example, new finds or a new interesting fact. Do not put anything on that is boring news beacuse it is, well, boring. If you wish to put some news on this section you must contact [[User talk:ADK46|ADK46]], the sysop in charge of this section. Founders and bureaucrats, that goes for you too! (we mean it!). *4th November 2009 - A ''[[Liopleurodon]]'' skull is discovered in the cliffs of Dorset, UK. Paleontologists think there may be a full skeleton (A paleontologist's DREAM!) buried in the cliff, but it may be 100+ years before the rest of the cliff is eroded away enough for the skeleton to be extracted safely. Well, at least we won't be waiting long. *4th November 2009 - A new species of dinosaur was discovered in Montana, USA. The dinosaur has broad, short horns on the back of its skull, reminiscent to the horns of a Buffalo. It is called ''Tatankacaphalus'', meaning "buffalo head." *11th November 2009- Three new species of dinosaur were discovered in Australia recently. Two of the dinosaurs are thought to be among the biggest ever discovered, and the other is a carnivore. So far they are unnamed. *12th November 2009 A new speicies of dinosaur named'' Aardinyx Celestae'' was discovered in South Africa, dating to about 200 million years ago (Early Jurassic). It was a 23-foot-long herbivore with a long neck, small head and barrel chest. could walk on two or four legs, and paleontologists beleive it could give information about how sauropods evolved. Wiki News * November 4th 2009 - The wiki is BACK after a short period of inactivity! * November 4th 2009 - [[User:Troodon145|Troodon145]] hits 100 edits. * November 4th 2009 - [[User:T-Rex 882|T-Rex 882]] achieves 400 edits. * November 7th 2009 - The 40th article, [[Carnivore]], is created. * November 7th 2009 - [[User:T-Rex 882|T-Rex 882]] reaches 30 pages created, one of the [[Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks|criteria]] required for Legend status. * November 7th 2009 - [[User:T-Rex 882|T-Rex 882]] reaches the milestone of 500 edits, one of the [[:Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks|criteria]] required for Legend status. * November 7th 2009 - [[:User:T-Rex 882|'''T-Rex 882''']]''' is promoted to Legend Status.''' * November 10th 2009 - [[User:Raptor 225|Raptor 225]] reaches 200 edits. * November 10th 2009 - [[User:Gigantosaurus 001|Gigantosaurus 001]] reaches 200 edits. * November 12th 2009 - It's [[User:T-Rex 882|T-Rex 882]]'s birthday! Happy birthday T-Rex! (Birthday Beatings!!) For past news, see the [[Dinosaur Wiki:News Archives|archives]]. Vandals beware This is a kind and caring wiki, and we treat each user the same (but treat the Founders a little bit nicer). However, this is a wiki that will not stand for vandals and spammers. We will come down hard on you! If you vandalise, you will pay the price. See the rules of the wiki for full details. Once more, VANDALS BEWARE!!!!!! Dinosaurs and Creating Pages Welcome to the wiki for all you need to know about dinosaurs, the fascinating ancient beasts which this wiki is about! To create a page, click the “New Page” button underneath the search box. Before you create a page, you first must ask a Founder first. You can find a link under the search bar to the Founders. For permission to create a page, find [[User talk:Gigantosaurus 001|Gigantosaurus 001]]. It may not be him that responds to you, though, (cause he might be busy... or bored....or asleep) ,so know who the Founders are! Please note that users of [[Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks|sysop]] rank and above are exempt from this rule and the uploading images rule. How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules of the wiki (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki, and may it be [[Dinosaur Wiki:Wiki aims|One Dinosaur Wiki To Rule Them All!!]] Taken usernames The following dinosaurs are already in use and cannot be used for usernames. If you create an account with an already taken name of a chosen dinosaur, that account will be permanently blocked from editing, with NO EXCEPTIONS: T-Rex, Gigantosaurus, Raptor, Troodon, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Dilophosaurus. When you create an account. it can be anything you want, but it has to have numbers and letters in it.. To create an account, click on the ''Create account'' box in the top right hand corner of the screen. When you have done this, contact one of the Founders using the link under the search bar, to tell them that you have created an account, and ask T-Rex 882 (very nicely) for a signature. Chances are he'll have done it already, but...just in case. We would prefer a dino name, but is does not make a huge differnece. As long has you edit and follow the rules, we do not mind what you are called (unless you have a really stupid name, and then we will laugh at you! Sorry) Users with powers The following users have [[Dinosaur Wiki:List of our Ranks|special powers]] on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users, plus their own: Legendary Founder (Highest): T-Rex 882 Founder: Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legendary Bureaucrat: Nobody yet! Bureaucrat: Troodon145. Legendary Sysop: Nobody yet! Sysop: ADK46, Triceratops 257. Rollback: Dilophosaurus 999, Spinosaurus 245. '''WARNING''': IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, YOUR POWERS WILL BE REMOVED, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! '''''FINAL WARNING''''': IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN HINT FROM THE WARNING ABOVE, LET ME EXPLAIN. WE CAN BLOCK YOU IN UNDER 60 SECONDS FOR THE SMALLEST OF REASONS IF WE ARE IN A BAD MOOD. SO DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE, OR ELSE!!!!! Absolute Final Warning: WE MEAN IT!=